With rapid development of network technology, numerous message interaction services are provided based on networks having enormous carrying capacity. For example, users may perform message interaction by instant messaging (IM) chatting software applications. Sometimes, the communicated messages include a type of network resource messages, which include picture messages, video messages, file messages and the like. When a user sends such messages, other users are capable of downloading the messages. In operation, due to mistakes and/or misoperations and/or other reasons, a user who sends the messages may need to withdraw a message that has been sent and uploaded by one or more other users. As such, the user may need the message withdrawal method, apparatus and storage medium to withdraw the sent message. The user may further need the removal of network resources that are associated with the sent message. However, technical challenges exist for developing the message withdrawal method, apparatus and storage medium to withdraw the sent message.